


Hans Strudeled

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: TV Commercials
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuming, Docking, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Short One Shot, Underage Sex, Young Love, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A boy is happy to be home by himself when he wakes up as he had a bad day yesterday.As he sits down he sees a strang boy on the other side of the table and its a cute one at that.What will happen betwen thease boys? Only one way to find out.





	Hans Strudeled

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to the Pillsbury company nor the Pillsbury Toaster Strudel kid named Hans Strudeld. I also don't know who works for the Pillsbury company in any way and that goes the same with all the actors in any of the Pillsbury adds. 
> 
> The TV add for toster strudle use to come up alot of this boy. Alot of people are freeked  
> out of a strang boy just enters someones home. So I desided to do a what if idea.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story

Its a Saturday morning and I just got dumped by my boyfriend yesterday because I was no longer good looking to him. So I just moped around in the empty house. I think it's a good thing my mom and dad are not home as they are at work and won't be home until much later in the day. I went into the kitchen and sat down. I soon heard a voice.

"Worm flaky its toaster strudel!" 

As he was saying this I looked up and there was a boy in some odd clothing. The boy was indeed cute. Seen I was sad and did not care about the toaster strudel. He soon came up to me and looked into my eyes. He took off his hat and sat next to me.

"Why are you sad?"

"I just got dumped and who in the hell are you and where did you come from."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Hans Strudeld but you can just call me Hans. I'm from a magical place that makes the best toaster strudel in all the world. If there's anything I can do to make you feel better like a kiss." 

"How do you know I'm gay?" 

"I know everything as I said I'm from a magic world. Also I'm gay too and could tell if someone is gay or not."

I smiled at Hans and slowly we start to kiss. One thing led to another and we were making out. Our hands where all over each other's bodies. Before I knew it my shirt was off and he was sucking my nipples. I moaned as I played with his hair. Once he stopped he pushed off the straps off of his shoulders and I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Even his chest looked good. I soon was sucking his nipples as he played with my hair as he moaned. We soon went to my room where we got naked. My eyes went big when I saw the size of his dick. It was bigger than my EX's and was un cut. Before I knew it he had his dick skin covering up my dick head and he slowly started to jack off the both of us. 

It felt so strange and at the same time great. We moaned and soon started making out again. His hand went faster and faster until we came. We soon ended up on my bed in a 69 sucking away. Hans even sucks better than my EX. I was on top sucking his dick and then went to his balls and he was too as we moaned. As he was sucking me he was squeezing my ass and started to play with my hole. I soon did the same thing with him. As we were playing with each other's asses went back and forth sucking each other's dicks and balls. We soon just end up just sucking each other's dicks faster and faster until we came again. His cum tasted like the strudel frosting.

 

"I want to put my strudel in your hot ass." 

The next thing I know I'm getting fucked by him and it was way better than I ever had. It felt like his dick was getting bigger and bigger every time he was moving it back in me. I could not stop moaning and so was he. As I was getting fucked he was going back and forth sucking my nipples and making out with me. He soon went faster and harder as I looked into his blue eyes in no time he came in me. We soon rested before it was my turn to fuck him and boy was he tight. I did the same thing to him. I went back and forth sucking his nipples and making out with him until I came in his ass. We soon fell asleep. After I woke up he was gone. I was sad but I understood it was just a onetime thing until I saw the note on my night stand.

"Sorry I had to go. I want you to be my boyfriend. You are the best fuck I ever had. I felt something with you and for the first time I came in someone's ass and have someone came in mine Now we will be young forever."

I had no clue what that meant but I did not care as I now have a boyfriend. A days months and years went by. He came by to visit and we would fuck. I have not aged at all and the doctors I went to could not explained it. The only thing they said I had true case of Peter Pan syndrome. Once I moved out I went to live with Hans in the magic word he lives in. Once there I found out the only way for boys like Hans in this magic world to stay young forever is for to have a non-magic gay boy to cum in their ass. It works the same way when a gay magic boy comes into a non-magic gay boys ass.

Anyways every time he comes home selling toaster strudel we have wild sex. We even get into crazy orgies with other boys just like us. I have to say the biggest orgy we had yet was with twenty boys just out in the field. I did visits home time to time but I love the magic world way better. It has now been fifty years and we still look like the day when we first meet. As I'm writing this story I'm riding Hans's dick while getting sucked by a cute boy while he is getting fucked and sucked on. I better stop here as this looks like its going to be one big orgy as I see naked boys coming to us.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
